The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to a system and method for universal serial bus (USB) protocol debugging.
USB kernel debug capability is conventionally provided as a service of the host controller, and therefore is available only when a debug target connects to a remote electronic device as a downstream facing port (DFP). This requires a “host to host” connection, which is not possible with USB Type C connectors. Accordingly additional systems and techniques implement USB protocol debugging may find utility, e.g., in electronic devices which incorporate USB Type C connectors.